


Child's Play 7:  You'll Be In My Heart

by Geminia (Geminia905)



Series: Child's Play [7]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1999-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminia905/pseuds/Geminia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate can be fickle and sometimes a loss can also be a gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alcmene looked up from the roses she was tending as she heard the approach of a vehicle down the road.   Shielding her eyes from the sun's glare, she made out the form of the royal coach.

"Jason!  They're here!" she called as she headed for the gate.

The former Argonaut came out onto the porch just as the coach pulled to a halt.  He headed down the path and smiled as the door of the carriage opened and a small golden blur flew out into Alcmene's waiting arms with a cry of "Nana!"

A small gasp escaped Alcmene's lips, which quickly turned to a surprised laugh, as she tried to maintain her balance.   Iolaus buried his face in her neck as his arms and legs wrapped tightly around her.  She rained kisses in his golden curls as she returned the embrace.

"Iolaus," her son's amused voice preceded him out of the coach.  "I think Nana would like to breathe."

"Oh, hush, Hercules," she remonstrated lightly as the blonde head lifted and Iolaus looked up at her with his big blue eyes.   "Without loving, who needs air?"   She rubbed the boy's nose with her own and received a delighted giggle followed by a big kiss.

"Hey now!  Who's this I see kissing my wife?" Jason asked in mock irritation as he walked up behind Alcmene.  Iolaus looked at him, grinning from ear to ear.  "You going to come see Papaw?"  He held his arms out in invitation and scooped the boy up when he reached back.   He gave an exaggerated grunt as he took the boy's full weight in his arms.  "My, you're getting to be a big boy, Iolaus.  Papaw doesn't know if his ol' back can take it."   He made a strained face that immediately had the child laughing again.

"Papaw silly," he declared, then began a new giggling fit as Jason began to tickle his belly.

"I thought Papaw's 'ol' back' was working just fine last night. . .and so were other parts."  Alcmene winked at her husband.

"Mother!"  Hercules' face had gone scarlet.

"What?!" She shot him an innocent look. "He was chopping firewood!" She smiled mischievously as she moved past her son toward the house, shaking her head and tsking . "Honestly, Hercules. Such thoughts. I thought I raised you better than that."

"Really! Such a dirty mind! And in the presence of a child, too. You should be ashamed, Hercules." Jason handed Iolaus back to the demigod, ignoring the long-suffering look he was being given, and went to catch up with his wife. His air of righteous indignation was ruined, however, when he patted her on the rear and turned to wink at his stepson.

"Daddy red!" Iolaus giggled merrily, pointing at Hercules' face.

"Oh yeah?  You think that's funny, huh?"

He began tickling the boy's tummy, holding him securely as Iolaus began squirming and squealing.  Finally, the toddler managed to break free and ran as fast as he could to his grandparents, hiding behind Alcmene's skirt and peeking out at the demigod, still giggling breathlessly.

Areios bounded out of the carriage and trotted over to his young master.   Iolaus immediately scooped the kitten up and presented him to Alcmene.

"Areios miss Nana."

"Oh?   Well, hello Areios.   Nice having you home."   She smiled down at Iolaus while petting the small feline.

The kitten purred and rubbed against her hand for a few moments before leaping to the ground and disappearing behind the house.  Iolaus was too busy watching the kitten to realize Hercules had snuck up behind him.

"Gotcha!" the demigod crowed as he grabbed the boy and pulled him off his feet, receiving a small shriek that turned into fresh giggles as he tossed the small body onto his shoulder.  He gave the well-padded bottom a light smack, laughing and heading toward the house.

"C'mon Nana!  Papaw!" the little blonde giggled as he waved for them to follow.

The older couple smiled and Jason put his arm around his wife's shoulders as they followed behind.

"Good to have them home isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Alcmene smiled, then sighed.  "I just hope Hercules is a bit more aware of his responsibilities now."

Jason gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze as they entered the house.

* * *

Later that night, Alcmene leaned against the door of Iolaus' room and smiled as she watched the care with which her son put the toddler to bed.  Hercules had told her and Jason about the recent events in Corinth; including Discord's cruel version of hide and seek.  She'd wanted nothing more at the time than to rip the hair from the evil goddess' head.   Her rage quickly turned to confusion, however, when Hercules assured her that Ares was seeing to his sister's punishment.

Ares' interest in Iolaus had raised her suspicions as well as her curiosity.  Why had the God of War suddenly become so concerned with the welfare of a child . . . especially when said child had been one of his most loathed enemies?

Those thoughts were pushed from her mind now, though, as she observed the scene before her.  Hercules had gotten Iolaus into his nightshirt and tucked into the bed, but the boy was determined not to sleep.

"No sleep!"

"Yes, sleep."   Hercules countered patiently.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!  No!"  Iolaus crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Yes, Iolaus.  It's beddy-bye time."

"No beddy-bye."   Big blue eyes stared up at him accompanied by a small pout.   "Stay up wif Daddy."

"Oohh, no!  Don't you give me that look, young man.  I'm not falling for it this time."  The boy's bottom lip began to quiver.  "Iolaus, I'm not buying it." 

Seeing the inevitable conclusion to this battle of wills and not wanting a cranky, overly-tired toddler on her hands the next day, Alcmene stepped forward.

"Daddy, why don't you sing to Iolaus?"

Hercules looked up at his mother as if she'd just signed his death warrant.

"Mother, I really don't think--"

"Yah!  Daddy sing!!"  All traces of sadness were gone from the boy's face as he beamed up at the demigod.

Hercules sighed and shot his mother a disbelieving look.  ' _Okay, now what am I going to sing?'_   Thinking over possible choices . . . most of which had been taught to him by the adult Iolaus and were not suited for young ears . . . he finally settled on one that Kiri sang often.

" _For one so small,  
You seem so strong... _ "

Hercules' voice trailed off as the blue eyes that had been fighting to stay open since he began to sing finally lost the battle and slid shut.  The tiny mouth was curved in a smile and as he leaned over to place a gentle kiss on the child's brow, he heard a very sleepy whisper.

"Wuv you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Baby."   He whispered back before quietly leaving the room alongside his mother.

"It's so good seeing you two together like that again," Alcmene told him, squeezing the arm he'd draped across her shoulders.

"I know I made a mistake, Mother.   I'll regret what I did to him for the rest of my days."  Hercules sighed and then squeezed her back.  "But I've made a decision.  Starting tomorrow, I'm going to fix up Iolaus' old house and, as soon as it's ready, he and I are going to move out there.  Permanently."  They stopped walking and he stepped in front of her, holding her hands and smiling down, his eyes shining.  "I'm ready to be a father again.  Full-time.   The world can survive without me for a while.  Iolaus needs me and I intend to be here for him."

* * *

"Okay, two more planks should do it!"   Jason's voice carried to his wife's ears as Alcmene walked up the small trail to Iolaus' house.   Correction.  Her son and grandson's house.  A small, happy sigh escaped her as she thought of them living so close...Hercules not constantly out trying to save the world.

Then a twinge of guilt hit her.   She missed Iolaus.   As much as she loved the child he'd become, the thought of not seeing the man he had been for another twenty years...   Or would he even be the same man that he'd been before?

"Iolaus, please put the nice chicken down!"  Hercules' voice was filled with strained patience.  "On its _feet_ , Iolaus.  Thank you."

She chuckled quietly, already picturing the scene she would find when she got to the other side of the house where the men were working.  Then suddenly she stopped, feeling as though the breath had been knocked from her as realization dawned.

No matter which way the Fates directed this course, she would be losing someone very special to her.   The man she'd watched grow into someone she loved like a son...or the child she had come to love as a grandson.  There was no way this boy could grow to be the same man he was before.  Iolaus had grown up without a father...and when Skouros was there, he was not a loving, supportive man such as her son.

A loud squawk followed by a frantic fluttering of wings pulled her from her thoughts in time to see a very panicked chicken half-running, half-flying toward her.  A well-known giggle rang out after the fleeing bird as Iolaus came barreling into view.

"IOLAUS!"

The little blonde didn't even slow at the sound of the demigod's irritated shout.  Unfortunately for him, he was running just close enough for Alcmene to reach out and catch him around the waist.

Iolaus squealed in glee as he found himself wrapped in his Nana's arms.  His chicken was getting away, though.

"Ch'k'n!" he called to it, straining to get out of Alcmene's grasp.

"No, Iolaus.  You're scaring the chicken."

"Scaw'n?"  He stopped struggling and tilted his head back to look up at his Nana.   Scaring was bad.   He remembered the mean lady and man who had scared him before Uncle Ares gave him the noisy balls to throw at them.   "Bad boy?" he asked quietly, pouting up at her.

Alcmene sighed as she looked down at the big blue eyes shining sadly up at her.

"Yes, Iolaus, scaring is bad.   Now, why don't you be a good boy and help Nana with this basket?"  She motioned to the basket she'd dropped when she grabbed him.  It only contained a couple skins of water and some sandwiches, but after raising two sons she knew how much they loved to feel helpful.

"Kay!"  Iolaus reached down and grabbed the basket's handle with both hands, only managing to get it a few inches off the ground but stubbornly refusing to allow her to help.  "Big boy!"

Laughing, Alcmene followed along as he toddled along slowly, trying not to drop the basket or tip over himself.   She pushed all her fears for the future to the side and decided to just enjoy the here and now.

* * *

Ares was growing bored with listening to Discord scream and decided to head back up to Olympus, leaving her to Hades for the time being.

Not surprisingly, he could feel Zeus' absence from the place.  He idly wondered which mortal had caught the old man's wandering eye this time.   Not that he cared, really, but there were actually a few mortals he considered useful and didn't need them turning into cows or whatever other punishment Hera got in the mood for.

That concern was trivial, though, so he moved on to another.  He had spent what amounted to weeks in mortal terms both down in Tartarus torturing Discord and starting several new wars in the Mycenae region; yet, he still found himself concerned for a little blonde, blue eyed moppet who once was number two on his 'Most Hated' list.

"It just doesn't make any sense!" he growled under his breath.

"Talking to yourself again, Little Brother?"

He'd know that sardonic voice anywhere.   Turning, he glared at the figure before him.  She was all decked out today:   helmet, spear, and aegis, proclaiming her title as Goddess of War.  Undoubtedly doing so just to provoke him with another of her 'even in war there is the need for logic' speeches.

"My attire has nothing to do with you, Ares."   Athena gave a disgusted sigh.   "I am going to speak with your mother."   The inflection she added to the word 'speak' made it clear that merely speaking was not on the agenda.

"Mother?"  He reached out with his mind and cursed inwardly as he felt the familiar dark presence.  "When did she get back?"

"She's been back long enough to spy on the mortal world for two of their days."  Athena's voice was colder than ice.  "Naturally, the focus of her attention is our half-mortal brother-"

"Hercules?"  Iolaus was with Hercules once more and Hera had turned her attention to the demigod.  Something akin to fear crept over Ares as he realized the implications.

"She plans to take her vengeance out on his child."  Athena gave voice to Ares' greatest concern.  "I will not allow her to harm this child and will take any steps necessary to prevent it."   Eyes flashing dangerously, she brought her spear down to point in his direction.  "Don't even think of crossing me in this matter, _Little_ Brother."

"Hey, I'm the God of _War_.   I want Herc _dead_ , not just suffering; I couldn't care less about the kid.  Go.  Have it out with the b-Mother."  He gestured toward the hallway that led to the throne room.  Athena would provide an excellent diversion; once she got her mind set on something, she refused to back down.  That should give him enough time to come up with a solution to this mess.  "Knock yourself out.   I've got business to attend to."

Athena watched Ares disappear and smiled.   In a flash she changed back into her favorite white dress.

"What do you know, she actually pulled it off."   Artemis appeared at her side, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Well, I _am_ Goddess of the arts.   What about Horseface?"

"She's out of here!"  Aphrodite popped in beside Artemis, laughing heartily.   "Man, I told her Dad was after another mortal dame rumored to be hotter than her-like, who isn't?   And you should've seen her go!"

"She didn't even get a chance to spot the kid," Artemis added.  "So, you think this is really going to work?"

"It'll work." Athena assured.   ' _It had better work, otherwise I will use my spear in a way Ares will_ not _appreciate._ '

* * *

"Okay, now we drop the line in the wat--  No, Iolaus, we don't throw rocks at the fish."  Hercules' voice carried to Ares' ears even before he materialized in the small copse behind the river bank where the demigod was sitting along with the toddler and his stepfather.

"Oh, really?  I seem to recall this was always your favorite technique, Hercules."  Jason chuckled just before the soft "plop" of a stone breaking the water's surface.

"Jason!  You're not helping here," the Demigod sighed.   "Besides, at least I hit the fish, he's just scaring them away."

The whispered aside carried easily to the god's ears, but he was more interested in what he was seeing:   The toddler standing on the bank between the two men, bouncing happily and clapping his hands as another stone disappeared beneath the water.

He smiled at the adorable display--then stopped cold.

Adorable?

Had he just smiled lovingly?

A shudder ran through him at the very thought.   What kind of spell was he under!?

What next?  Him wearing some gods-awful sequined suit and calling himself the God of Love?

No.  This was the last straw.

Hera or no Hera, the child had to go.   It was the best thing all around--especially for him.

So why did the very thought leave him feeling suddenly bereft?

* * *

"So, how do we reverse this?"

"The potion was a combination of Clotho and Lachesis' blood," the old hag explained patiently as her younger sister held up a silky thread between two long fingers.   The crone's shears slipped neatly between and one more life slipped away with a quiet snip.

"I didn't ask how it was made, I asked how to reverse it," the dark god fumed.

"So much like your father.   No patience."   Atropos admonished as she once more went about her duty, ignoring the growl directed her way.  Even War was subject to Fate.

Finally, she turned to him, beckoning him closer with her shears.  "Come.   See."

As Ares approached the youngest of her two sisters held up a strand.  Unliked the other life threads, however, this one was frayed near its roots.   The section that Lachesis now measured was much shorter than the strand that hanged down through Clotho's fingers.

"The potion was not meant for mortal consumption.  We have never had a strand of life fray in such a manner."  The old woman's voice clearly carried her displeasure at what she deemed a besmirchment of their record.  "There are only two ways this may be rectified."

"Two?"  Ares sighed in relief.  He'd begun to fear there wouldn't even be one.

"The first," the Fate began as though he hadn't spoken, "is another potion mixed in the opposite order.   This will allow the thread to be woven back together and the two strands will merge."

"So, the adult Iolaus would return, but with an altered childhood?"

"Correct."

"So, a part of the child would continue to exist in the form of one of my worst enemies."  No, that definitely would not be a good thing.   "And option two?"

The crone raised an eyebrow, smiled, and snipped her shears.  "One strand must be sacrificed for the other."

* * *

The room was quiet as the two rivals squared off across the small table. Each was looking for some small weakness in the other's argument; both determined that the matter at hand would be concluded on this day-one way or another.

"Sweetheart," Jason began with exaggerated patience, watching his wife take a sip of her tea. "You've invited half of Greece, I don't think we can get them all in this house. What's wrong with having the festival in the barn this year? It'd certainly be more practically than tarps if the weather gets bad."

"Dear," Alcmene replied ever so sweetly. "First of all, I did not invite 'half of Greece'. Secondly, we have royalty coming. How do you think they'd--?"

"Are you two _still_ at it?" They both looked up as Hercules entered carrying an armload of ivy vines. He shook his head in amused exasperation as he placed the garlands on the kitchen counter and began to sort them. "Spring will be here before you decide on the details of this Solstice Festival. How many times have you lectured me and Iolaus on 'the importance of compromise'?"

They both had the good grace to look sheepish. They'd been going over the details of the party for two days and couldn't seem to agree on anything. Fortunately, they were saved from further censure as a little blonde streak shot through the door with a cry of "Daddy!"

Iolaus immediately latched onto Hercules' leg and looked up at him with adoring blue eyes. "Whatcha doin'?"

Alcmene and Jason fought to hide their smiles, each taking a sip of their tea as they shared a knowing look.

Hercules took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. "I'm preparing these vines."

Iolaus released his leg, grabbing hold of the cabinet and pulling himself up on tiptoe to have a look at the vines in question. "Why?"

"So that I can hang them up over the doors and windows."

"Why?"

"Because they're Solstice decorations." Hercules gathered up the pile containing the longest strands and headed for the door, hoping to escape.

"Why?" The boy followed right on his father's heels.

Alcmene had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud as her son's voice carried back inside, ringing with strained patience. "Because it's tradition."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

A pounding began on the outside of the house, presumably as the demigod began hanging the garland.

But the hammer was still sitting on the counter.

"Daddy, why you bangin' you head like that?"

They couldn't hold it back any longer, Alcmene and Jason both burst out in laughter; Jason nearly choking on his tea.

Outside there was a long pause, then, "Go ask Nana and Papaw."

To be continued...eventually


	2. Author’s Note – July 2017

Well, this silly little one shot-turned series has been around for nearly 20 years now, with the final chapter in WIP form for probably a good 17 of that. I believe it’s been the better part of a decade since my last update. Time flies when your muses go off to Elysium and leave you behind!

I have had complete artistic block for several years now (both as a fanfic writer and as a fan artist), following some RL hardships, but after discovering the creative wonder that is ‘Critical Role’ about 9 months ago, I’ve been feeling the muses slowly begin to stir from their comas. 

I had assumed the first thing they’d want to write, if they did wake, was some CR fanfiction.

Then I recently started a new job after almost 5 years of job hunting and it appears to have been just the adrenaline shot to the heart my muses needed. First night of said new job, I ended up writing nearly 200 words – not on that presumed CR fanfic, but on an epilogue for the Child’s Play series, which is essentially the final scene of this saga that I’ve had in my head for nearly 2 decades.

I make no promises on how long it will take my fickle muses to help me finish this epilogue, but once it’s done, I will post it here as an 8th work. From there, we will have to see if I can go back and fill in the gaps between the last update on Pt. 7 and this epilogue, but I’m hoping this will at least present some amount of closure.

Thank you to everyone who’s stuck around through this long dry spell. Thank you especially to my 2 long-suffering betas: Owlharp & Dreamcatcher.

<3 Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I still hope to finish this final chapter of the series at some point - unfortunately, it's already been more than a decade, so the likelihood is dwindling fast. 
> 
> I DO know how it ends, it's just a matter of resuscitating my muse long enough to get there.


End file.
